


日常不做人

by Peggyuraunty



Category: Cross Talk
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peggyuraunty/pseuds/Peggyuraunty
Kudos: 51





	日常不做人

张九龄从一早上就开始发现自己不对劲儿了。通常他见了刘叔，最多有所指的瞄眼他的肚子，再坏心眼的转转眼珠，绝不会多说什么，而今天他不仅手贱的上去拍了拍，嘴上还补了一句。“眼瞅着要生了吧这是？” 

看见刘九思也没有笑笑打招呼闲聊一下就完，而是聊着聊着，忽然来了一句。“可别再换搭档了，再换我都要怀疑你是不是断掌克夫了。” 

就连见了剧场的保洁阿姨，也得嘴贱的来一句。“大姐你今天的眉毛又没画齐，再说又没人瞅你，何必呢？” 

上了台就更不用说了，全场胡说八道不知所谓，并且刷弹幕似的点评台下观众，全靠王九龙插科打诨薅他头发阻止才勉强撑下35分钟还提前跑路。

总之一天下来把他碰见的人全嘴炮了个遍，连王九龙都无奈了，只能下了场不由分说直接给他塞进车里往家里带，想问问他师哥是怎么坏了心情，一心一意的要报复社会。 

结果还没等他组织好语言开口呢，他师哥先没头没脑的来了句 “大楠你手真是太白了，跟小姑娘一样，下面鸡巴不知道是不是也白？”

听的王九龙差点的一脚油门没踩稳撞到马路牙子上去，再回头张九龄那个健康的不行不行的肤色都被红色覆盖了，一副头发都要立起来的样子，说。“对不起对不起，我胡说的你别理我。” 

然后就开始死盯着窗外自己默念，“那女的你头发太油了，怎么还不洗洗，那孩子不上学你出来瞎晃什么，早恋影响学习你不知道吗？那大哥瞅着那么眼熟是不是在小剧场见过。”

叨叨叨嘴碎的仿佛张九年和刘筱亭加起来再乘以一百万，后来估计是给自己都念烦了，干脆带上耳机开始听歌，还得跟着一起唱，总之这嘴就跟租来的似的，必须分分秒秒都给占上。

王九龙被他师哥折磨来一路，关上门分外无奈的推了张九龄进了自己的屋，直接问。

“老大你怎么回事？”

本以为按张九龄那性格还不得搞搞迂回战，谁知道他师哥直接答。“我也不知道，我觉得可能是被诅咒了，要不然就是吃坏了东西，我现在心里想什么就一定要说出来，根本控制不住，哎你别这么看着我我也觉得我像是疯了，还像张九南那个碎嘴子，但是我也控制不了啊操！”

“……” 王九龙上下看来他师哥一眼，只看出着急，没看出恶作剧。不过仍旧确认的问。“你开玩笑吧？” 

张九龄又吐出一排连珠炮。“我都26了玩这些有意思吗？哎你别这么看我，我有点儿紧张，还有大楠你头上脱发是不是更严重了。”

“老大！”

“不是你别怪我我必须转移一下注意力，我也不知道我今天怎么的了，心里想什么就一定要说出来，根本控制不了我自己。我要是不说点儿别的，我怕我要控制不住什么都说出来了。”刚说完，精神稍一松弛，紧跟着就来了一句。“大楠你生气的样子好性感啊，你要是能操我多好？”说完就马上捂嘴，“操！怎么还是说出来了？！”

王九龙仿佛挨了一遭雷劈，呆若木鸡的问。“你刚说什么？”

“没，你别当真…”张九龄仍捂着嘴答道，可惜用手捂嘴总也还是能留出缝来，又听他说。“他妈的！我怎么到底还是说出来了？我他妈有病吧？操操操操！大楠你别当真，你就当我疯了…我得赶紧回家，再待什么都说出来就完了。”

王九龙还在懵，重复问道。“你先告诉我，你刚说什么？”

张九龄一看捂嘴这招不好用，索性丢了一句。“我说我要回家。”然后转头就跑。

王九龙也不知道自己是怎么的了，非得要再听一遍确认，抓了张九龄的手不让他走，顺便也阻止他自己捂自己的嘴。“不是，上一句。”

“我什么也没说啊，真没有，你信我。”可是刚说完，马上就补了一句。“我不让你知道我想让你操我，知道了我们俩就完了。”说完就瞪圆了眼睛，连骂出一串操。

王九龙震惊的上下看了一眼张九龄，从他师哥脸上看出满脸挣扎和羞愤，推开他想往出走说。 “你别看我了，我也不想这样，我真不知道我今天怎么了。我知道你觉得恶心，但我真不知道为什么我就是控制不住不要说出来，操，这以后怎么办啊？”后又甩手。“你快放开我让我走吧，别看我了，再看我腿都要软了。”

王九龙仍是抓着他不放。“真的假的？”

“有什么真的假的？我是真控制不了。” 

“不是，我是问你真的想让我…？” 

“没有！”张九龄破口而出，可是很快又忍不住把脑子里的东西念出来。“我想让你上我很久了，得有两三年了，每次一看见你换衣服我就控制不住的鸡巴硬，回家得自己解决一两次才能好。”然后又抱着头羞愤难当道。“操操操操！为什么连这种话都要说啊？”

然后就抱着头往墙上撞，被王九龙拉住了，抓住他的手不让他动，又问。“你是gay？你之前不是交过女朋友吗？”

“我不知道啊，我哪儿知道。”张九龄又脱口而出。“之前明明交往女朋友都没问题，自从开始想睡你，就碰不了女孩儿了，到后来自慰的时候只碰前面都不行…操！我说这个干吗啊？操啊！”

然后干脆咬住自己下唇，抬眼可怜兮兮又羞愤的看着王九龙，看起来分外可怜又招人爱。 

王九龙不忍心让他师哥这么折磨自己，急中生智伸手去掐他师哥的脸颊，他记得在台上每次他这么掐，他师哥就会小鸭子似的嘟出嘴。不过这次却没什么用，他师哥反倒更用力的咬住，牙尖深嵌早已殷红的软肉，简直是要咬出血来。

两只手都不得闲，又没有别的办法，又急又心疼，并且鬼使神差的，王九龙低头吻住他师哥，阻止他再用小白牙虐待自己的嘴唇。

之后事态就不太受两人控制，等他回神，下身已经半勃，而他师哥的两只手在他的衣服里环住他的腰，就好像害怕他会跑。

“你要是讨厌就说，不用勉强，我肯定能想办法能把今天的事儿忘了。”他师哥抬着脸，有些不好意思的说。之后又不受控的补了句。“应该能忘掉吧？应该吧。”

王九龙思索片刻，奈何血冲到下身，也没想出个所以然，索性低头又给了他师哥一个吻。

两个男人做爱就跟打仗一样，边亲边脱了衣服，解扣子的时候嘴唇都没怎么离开过对方，又一路亲着对方进了浴室。

他们两个不是第一次见对方裸体，不是这几年随着两人年龄增长，彼此有了自己的住所，已经很少再‘赤诚相见’。王九龙扯掉自己的T恤，解开牛子裤扣子的时候看见张九龄转身踢掉了自己的裤子内裤，笔直长腿一踢，浑圆紧俏的屁股跟着微颤，再往上看是细腰窄背，线条可爱的肩膀和后颈。

他师哥人不矮，但是即便是瘦了身，仍旧是浑身线条圆润，比起寻常男子，更像是个稍丰腴的少女，脸蛋锁骨是圆的，肩膀手肘也是圆的。 

王九龙其实见过他师哥更丰满幼态的样子，但是当时只是吐槽他师哥浑身上下只有眼神很凶，丝毫没往粉红色的地方联想。可是一旦沾了邪念，才觉得他师哥从头发丝儿到脚尖都透着股娇憨，怎么看怎么好操。

王九龙发愣的功夫，张九龄也正冲着水盯着他刚解放出的下半身，呆呆的说了句，“硬起来之后真的很大，这怎么进去啊？”

说完之后脸又不可思议的更红了一点儿。自己骂自己。“我他妈真是要疯了。”

男人被说大总是很受用，王九龙草草洗了自己，水龙头刚关顾不得擦干就推了张九龄进卧室。张九龄躺倒在床上，感觉身下的床单被他身上的水珠沾湿，撑起又开始说。“床单湿了…你不会就打算这么直接上我吧？虽然你愿意上我我挺开心的，但是这么干上谁受得了，我不是女人又不能直接出水，何况你的那个那么大，你给我点时间准备准备成吗？”

家里什么装备都没有，翻来翻去只找到一个超薄0.01，只能又返回浴室取了瓶沐浴露。

张九龄激动的控制不好手劲儿，把浴液挤了满手，还忍不住吐槽说。“啧，还香草味儿的，真娘”之后又说自己。“哎我还说你，我都求人操了”  
之后红着脸，微皱了眉，把沾了乳白色的液体的指头往自己腿间肉粉色的皱纹送，一边儿还控制不住的实况转播。  
“好久没自己弄过了，可能有点儿紧，不太容易送进去。呃…有点儿疼。”

王九龙看着师哥的指尖戳开肉缝，动作羞涩但熟练，结合他的‘自白’，忍不住问。“你跟别人做过？”

“没有，不敢，”张九龄摸索着搜寻肠壁上的那酥点，嘶着气儿答。“怕被人认出发网上我们两个就完了…不过自己解决过很多次。我前列腺在哪儿来着？啊！摸到了，唔，好麻…啊呀！”

张九龄张开的腿根一抖，似乎是碰到了什么了不得的地方，呼吸都紧了起来，加速了一点儿速度让手指头在那圈粉肉里进进出出的，越插越深，从一点儿指尖变成整根手指，那圈嫩肉也像是被插兴奋了似的变得更红充血。

王九龙想帮忙却无从下手，只是旁观静看着他师哥亵玩自己的肉穴。张九龄一根手指抽插顺畅后，换成两根并起再插进去，仰着头吐着热气说。“大楠你别盯着我看了，你看我就兴奋，我怕我没等你操我就先射了。” 然后两根手指不知道又戳到了什么地方，“呀”的一声发出一声短促浪叫，仰着头说了声。“好舒服，等不及你用大鸡巴操我，想让你快点儿进来。” 

王九龙从没想过他会有一天会听到他师哥用这种表情说这种羞耻的话，原本就兴奋着的阴茎立刻就全硬了，微微上翘的立在小腹前。 

张九龄难耐的咬着下唇，眯着带着水汽的眼睛看了眼王九龙的下半身，从喉咙里发出声渴望的呻吟。“好大，好想要。”  
然后眼神才又回复一丝清明，把手指从撤出去，抬手捂脸。“操！我他妈这张破嘴！大楠你拿东西把我嘴堵上算了。”

王九龙被他说的血脉喷张，已经顾不得他师哥被自己的诨话说的无地自容想自杀，自顾提枪上马，一手分开他师哥又羞愧合上的双腿，一手握着自己的家伙对准他师哥的穴口。“这就来了。” 说罢挺腰插入，不过只没入一半就被卡在中间。

张九龄双眼大张，吃痛叫道。“太大了！要撑坏了！你先别动！天啊，屁股要撑坏了！”

即便只进了一半，王九龙仍被他师哥紧致的内里爽的头皮发麻，不过听了他师哥的痛叫立刻不敢再动，定在原地问了声。“疼吗？”

“疼。” 张九龄脱口而出，然后又柔了语调道。“太难以置信了，大楠真的是你在操我，好想哭啊。你都不知道想象过多少回你操我，竟然真他妈成真了。”

说着说着，眼睛真的开始泛红，也不知道是感动还是疼的。王九龙有心想亲亲他师哥的眼角安慰，也实在是被他师哥肠肉层叠舒爽的内里绞的等不下去，于是缓缓的想前推进了一点儿，安抚的说道。“老大放松，让我进去。” 

张九龄呜呜嗯嗯的抓着床单答了声“好”，接着缩着肩膀接了句。“好痛，好麻。” 

吓的王九龙又不敢再动，反倒是张九龄抬了长腿勾住他的腰，说。“没关系，想让你进来，操我，大楠。” 

他被他师哥直白的求欢刺激的恨不得掰腿猛干，但仍是又确认了一遍。“你真的可以？” 

张九龄抬脚把他勾的更近，道。“我不知道，我不管，坏就坏吧！操坏我也行！”

“你还真是…” 

王九龙的后半句没敢说出口，不敢真的弄伤他师哥，只小幅度缓慢的抽插，血管狰狞的巨物在被撑的薄薄发亮的穴口进出，感受肠道里的湿热紧致，裹着他的东西热情挤压。

张九龄额角布满细汗，眉头皱紧，表情看起来有些痛苦。嘴上却说，“太大了！好棒啊大楠你的鸡巴。大楠你再快一点儿，操快一点儿，操我，想要你。”

骚话说的王九龙血脉喷张，急不可耐的像是刚开荤的毛头小子，觉得他师哥稍微适应了之后就加快动作，大手扣着张九龄的腰，整根埋进去再抽出，只留一点儿头部埋在穴口，挺腰大力撞进去。张九龄被操的双腿大张，好像不这样就承受不了一次比一次更激烈的进攻，爽的腿根儿直抖，微张着嘴吐着舌尖。

一只手摸到胸口上揉捏，指缝恰好夹住乳头。王九龙早就知道他师哥的胸部不似其他男人那般平坦，即便是瘦身成功之后，穿上大褂后也会出些不自然的弧度。不过今天直面见了，才知道他双胸上覆着层薄薄的乳肉，乳晕色浅发粉，乳尖也较一般男人大一些，像是少女未发育完全的奶子。被他师哥自己的小手一捏，竟然真的能像女人似的从指缝里隆出些肉来。

张九龄大概是觉得自己横竖管不住自己那张嘴，人该丢的也丢的所剩无几，索性放纵由自己那张破嘴去了。揉着奶子被操的摇摆浪叫道。

“太猛了，大楠！比我想的还我的舒服！” 猛抓了自己奶子一下，后又觉得不够似的说道。“大楠你摸摸我，你揉揉我奶子。” 

王九龙本来就想试试那处的手感，闻言就听话的照做了，大手抓上张九龄的另一侧乳肉。他的手大，他师哥那点儿跟普通女孩儿比起来算的上是贫瘠的胸部，说不上多触感丰厚，但是因此有一种青涩的诱惑力，引得王九龙手指流连，最后干脆低头张口含进去。 

张九龄被他舌尖舔的发出声舒服的哼唧，说了声。“又痒又麻，好舒服。” 这时王九龙恰好撞到他肠上酥点，那声 ’舒服‘ 随即变味成了一声婉转呻吟，张九龄压着嗓子叫。“乳头好爽，屁股也爽，我要化掉了，啊，大楠。” 

王九龙从没想过有天会跟他师哥滚上床，也没想过他下了台就酷的不行的老大剥了衣服能骚成这个样子，本来就兴奋的不行，这一声大楠叫的仿佛勾魂摄魄的狐狸精，加上张九龄舒服的肠道一紧，一股淫液洒在王九龙的龟头上，直接爽的给他榨出精来。 

“呀！” 

张九龄叫了一声，弓起些腰背，手指紧抠在王九龙新买的绒面床单上，下身抽搐了一下，不过到底是没射出来。  
放松了身子，张九龄急喘着，抬起眼角挂着水汽的眼睛下意识的看了眼床对面的挂钟，如果他没记错，距离他跟王九龙滚到床上刚刚8分钟不到。

“亚洲男人平均时长好像就是10分钟左右。” 他自言自语道。“大楠应该不是早泄。” 说完才意识到自己又把心里想的说出去了，赶紧坐起来，顾不得王九龙的巨物滑出他穴口时带来的酥麻，安慰王九龙说。“不是，你肯定不是。我就是忽然想起来好像在哪儿看过。”

是男人大抵最喜欢听人说好大好猛，最不愿意被人说，好软好快。

张九龄也懂，爬起来继续安慰。“我真的没有嘲笑你的意思，你肯跟我做我就很开心了。” 说罢又附上一个眼角弯弯的笑容，看起来真诚又开心。 

王九龙想他师哥现在这个状态大概真的说不出敷衍谎话，不过仍旧觉得自己的自尊心和引以为傲的男性雄风大受打击，急于再次证明自己。 

摘了皱巴巴灌满他自己精液的安全套，拉过他师哥的小手摸到自己阴茎上，说。“帮我摸大，再来一次。” 

张九龄答了声。“真的不用。”可是手却更诚实的握了他的家伙，不受控的痴迷道。“好大啊，好想舔。” 

王九龙听完，半勃的阴茎肉眼可见的雄风再现，变的挺硬。张九龄倒是羞红了脸没好意思再说话。王九龙闻言轻笑，动了动腰胯，把自己那玩意儿戳到张九龄肉乎乎的脸颊上，直戳出一个龟头形状的凹陷，留下一小片湿液，又拖到他嘴边戳他的嘴唇，笑说。“师弟得满足师哥的需求不是？”

张九龄犹豫片刻，没头没脑的蹦出句。“还是堵上的好。” 张嘴把王九龙的家伙含进嘴里。

那根东西粗长的不像话，张九龄毕竟不是专业选手，没练过深喉那种高超的技术，只含进去一半不到就觉得那东西顶到了自己的喉咙，怎么吞都不得法，倒是让他哩哩啦啦的流了满下巴来不及吞咽的涎液。后来干脆双手齐上，握着根部撸动，嘴里仍含着那东西，一会儿吸吮，一会儿用舌尖舔弄龟头遍院的缝隙。仿佛在吃什么珍馐美味，从喉咙里发出一阵阵满足的低吟。 

王九龙看他师哥跪在他跟前吃他的鸡巴，下身被舔的舒爽是一方面，更多的是心理上的莫大满足。之前合作六七年从未往那方面想过，如今赤身裸体的被他师哥伺候着，竟也不觉得违和…瞧着他师哥趴跪在他身前，后背蝴蝶骨漂亮，光裸皮肤上亮着些细汗，小腰丰臀…反倒有些后悔为什么不早些把他师哥拐到床上。 

想着探手抓了他师哥的一侧臀瓣，他身高手长，抓过去也不费力，还有裕富空间细细揉捏，引得张九龄不知道是恼还是爽的发出些小声音，舔他家伙的动作倒是又热情了些，所以王九龙当这是鼓励，更捏的肆无忌惮，后指尖扫到臀间穴口，被那处稍高的温度和被操的软烂的触感勾了去，干脆戳了根指头进去，缓缓抽插抠弄，感觉里面缓缓的流出些热液，也不知是之前被操出留下的，还是吸他的阴茎吸动了情。 

刚被开发够的穴口敏感，张九龄吞着他的阴茎，被王九龙的手指头插出一声闷滞的呜咽，压低腰背，像是要躲，又像是把屁股往他手指头上送。慢慢的随着他指头插入的频率，一耸一耸的吞着他的阴茎。 

没多一会儿，竟然浑身一抖，就这么含着他的阴茎被他的手指头插射了。 

高潮后的张九龄更羞，吐了王九龙的阴茎，眼角绯红，嘴唇红肿湿亮的替自己解释道。“我刚刚就要高潮了，所以才…不全是因为舔你才兴奋的。” 

王九龙低叹了口气道。“我怎么没早点儿发现你还有这一面。” 之后话不多说，掀玩具似的给他师哥翻了个面，让他趴跪在床上，握住上面还满是他师哥口水的阴茎，破开软红的穴口，直插的他师哥又惊叫连连。

“啊！大楠！” 

张九龄揪着床单，被操的仰头耸动，本能的双腿大张，好像这样才能容纳王九龙的大家伙。 

王九龙握着他师哥的腰挎，防止他被顶出去，找准他刚才摸索出的他师哥的骚点猛攻。听见他师哥又叫。 

“对！大楠就是那儿！操我那里。” 

虽然刚高潮过一次，但是张九龄的穴里仍旧紧致如初，软肉挤着他的阴茎，仿佛无数个吸吮的小嘴，给了王九龙无上快乐。 顺带发现张九龄很喜欢叫他的名字。

操浅了就小猫似的呜咽，操深了就爽快的浪叫，如果操的实在是太狠了，就求饶似的叫。“太深了大楠，你慢一点。” 

所以掐着他的腰问。“你做爱的时候爱叫别人名字？” 

“之前没有。” 张九龄吐着一点儿粉嫩的舌尖，喘息答到。“之前也…没被操过。” 

想着刚才张九龄好像说过自己‘靠前面解决不了’，又瞧着他热情承欢媚态百出的样子，实在不像是第一次被开垦。于是有些好奇的问。 “那你之前想的时候都是怎么解决的？”同时把张九龄的屁股撞的“啪啪”作响，问道。“就用手指？”

“一开始是，不过后来就…” 张九龄被操的昏头，不过仍觉得说这些事情羞耻，只是有种力量让他没法把那些话藏起来。被操的断断续续的答。“后来就觉得不够了，得用玩具才行。”

“哦？” 王九龙只觉得有趣。“什么玩具？”

“就是…按摩棒，假鸡巴。我买了两根，有的时候会…拿出来…呀！慢一点儿啊大楠，太快了，我受不了。” 

张九龄肖想他师弟这根玩意有一阵子了，不过真享用上才知道比他自己以为的还勇猛的多。竟然操的他跪都跪不住，如果不是王九龙及时捞了他一把，就要掉到床单上去。 

发现他师哥脱了力，王九龙索行让张九龄侧躺在床上，抬起他的一条腿挂在臂弯间深攻猛操，并且继续之前的问题。 

“你之前没和其他男人做过？” 

“没没有” 一条腿被打开折起，另一条被一只大手按了动不了，张九龄被快感掀的眼珠直翻，津汗连连，诚实答到。“你是第一个。” 

男人多多少少都有些处女情节，听他师哥又确认了一遍第一次给了他。难免又兴奋了一点儿。就听见张九龄的即时反馈。 

“唔，大楠你怎么好像又大了，肚子要撑坏了！”

之后迷蒙的低垂了睫毛沾着湿气的眼睛，伸手摸了摸自己的小腹，仿佛真是怕被操坏了需要确认一下。 竟然真的隔着肚皮，摸到里面一截硬物的形状，正随着王九龙的动作进出，每每都插的他的肚子鼓起些粗长的形状。 

“怎么样？还满意吗？” 王九龙有些坏心眼儿的问，仍对刚刚时间不够平均值就射了的事耿耿于怀。

“嗯！啊！” 张九龄胡乱的应了声，手又摸上自己的胸口，两指捏着乳尖外拉，忽然喊了声。“要去了！” 大腿抽搐，身前和后穴竟然同时高潮了。因为早前去过一次，这次他身前的东西泄出来的东西稀薄的多，但是后穴里涌出来的淫液却喷涌的仿佛潮吹，流的他腿根湿亮，抽插间水声连连。 

再次高潮过后的张九龄急急喘息，额角流出的细汗汇成一股股，打湿了他的头发，弯曲着贴在额前，显得他整个人更加乖巧，衬着他湿红的眼角和滴着汗的笔尖，看起来隐约有些可怜。 

王九龙只在他师哥射精的时候停了一会等他结束，之后马上又抱着他的腿猛干进去。张九龄这时候似乎是有些累了，淫声浪语少了许多，只是随着他师弟的动作小幅度摆动，嗯嗯啊啊的呻吟。

王九龙忽然还觉得少了些趣味，忽然想起他师哥似乎很喜欢玩他的乳肉，遂探了只手去他胸口，捏了捏他一侧奶子后又恶趣味的掐他已经有些肿胀的乳头。听他师哥果然又激动了些，哆嗦着夹紧后穴。

“唔，好痒！太过了。” 可是刚说着，又抓着王九龙的手不让他离开，说。“这边也要！” 

闻言王九龙挪了手去另外一边揉捏，握住乳肉，指尖擦过硬挺的乳头。忍不住又想逗他。“这么喜欢人捏你奶子？”

“喜欢你捏。” 也不知道是因为被操昏了头，还是因为仍旧没办法藏着心里话不说，张九龄压着王九龙的手，侧趴着仰头喘息道。“喜欢你操我。”

王九龙被他说的心里一动，说了句。“那就只操你。”   
动手把张九龄按趴在床上，跪着双腿分开，只留屁股高高翘起，仿佛个胯下承欢的雌兽。掐着他的腰又开始新一轮的大开大合，正根抽出再大力插入，小腹把他圆滚滚的屁股撞的更红，仿佛被蹂躏。

第一次实在是因为太久没做散的快，再加上没抵住他师哥的百般妖娆。这一次王九龙已经翻来覆去的操了他师哥快四十分钟，每次插进去，仍旧爽的他想叹息，隐约觉得他自己也近了，就把张九龄抱起来托着他往他自己的阴茎上坐，方便他伸出只手来捏他的乳头。

张九龄被捏着奶子，下身的骚点也接连被照顾，快感从各个方向窜向小腹，直让他感觉又要守不住。“嗯啊”的叫了一阵。“好舒服啊，好深！” 更多的只是呓语似的。“大楠！” 仿佛是只有这两个字才能让他真正快乐。

王九龙被他叫的心软鸡巴硬，更快的接连抽插了几次，想着无套内射可能会让张九龄不舒服，就想放开他师哥射到体外。

张九龄似乎是发觉了他的意图。竟反扣着双手试图去抓他，忘情叫道。“别出去，射给我！大楠，想要你射给我。” 

王九龙被他叫的鸡巴更硬，又深撞了一下，直接内射进张九龄的屁股。

“唔！好烫！肚子里好热！” 

张九龄叫着全身触电般痉挛，下身紧跟着抽动，射出一股清液，后穴却又是汹涌如潮奔，直流的仿佛是失禁一般，最后却是连眼神都失了焦，后跌进王九龙怀里，被他接住。

过了好一阵才恢复些精神，半阖着微红的眼皮，躺在王九龙手臂间喘气。 

王九龙侧躺在他身边看着他师哥精疲力尽要睡不睡的样子，觉得分外可爱。忍不住又逗。“是我的活儿好还是你的玩具好？” 

张九龄打了个呵欠想你都多大的人了，还要比这个，幼稚不幼稚啊？

迷迷糊糊的答了声 “你”，之后在枕头上蹭了蹭脸，昏昏沉沉的睡了过去。并没有发现自己好像不用强制把自己心里想的话都秃噜出去了。

沙提阿朴. FIN  
20200216


End file.
